


Add a few marshmallows in that cocoa

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Snow Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Macaron and Marshmallow rent a house but get trapped in it because of a snow storm
Relationships: Macaron Cookie/Marshmallow Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Add a few marshmallows in that cocoa

Renting a small little house in the mountains to be close to the village for the winter parade wasn't that bad of an idea in itself. Macaron knew that she would enjoy living a few days in a peaceful place without too much noises except whenever she had to train. Well ... Yes, she had to rent it with Marshmallow. Yes, it was her rival. But it couldn't be that bad, right ? They had both agreed to stay rather quite outside of training times and we're living in separate rooms far from each other, even eating at different times which limited interactions. Everything was perfect ! Ah, maybe something with her rival would finally go well. 

...

Except the weather decided to not be on their side. Everything was too perfect, something was bound to happen. 

When Macaron tried to open the door this morning, she barely looked outside and immediately shut it back down with a shiver. Everything outside was not only cold, but it was purely and simply impossible to get out of the house. There was snow up to her chest, and it was still snowing hard outside. She had no idea how could so much snow fall in just one night but now wasn't really the moment to think about this kind of questions. The parade was for today and she doubted that they would be here on time, but also was starting to question how would she get out of this place. Did the cookies in the village know about the snow storm ? Was it just as bad down there ? Will they come to the rescue ? Yes, they obviously would come to see what happened after noticing that both parade leaders weren't here on the due date. But still, how long would it take them ?

Macaron sighed and sat down to think of things that she could do instead of the things she had no power over. First, she had to wake up Marshmallow. That was probably the best thing to do. Then they might start to think of solutions together. She got up and walked towards her rival's room and gently knocked on the door before being welcomed by a groan. She entered the room to see a half-naked Marshmallow laying under several layers of sheets, visibly not happy to have been woke up. 

"What are you doing here ... The parade is this afternoon. Let me sleep you idiot..."

"There was a snow storm last night. We're trapped here."

Marshmallow almost jumped out of her sheets and looked at the drummer with horror. 

"WHAT ?!"

"I'm waking you up because we need to decide on what to do, since we don't know what's going to happen for the next few hours ... Or the next few days."

Marshmallow quickly Grabbed her warmest clothes and put them on before rushing out of her room and opening the front door. She looked at the snow in horror and tried her best to step out but Macaron caught her arm and dragged her back inside before shutting back the door. 

"Are you crazy ?! If you go outside, you're going to freeze ! Don't open that door anymore, we need to keep as much warmth as possible here."

Marshmallow said nothing and held back a sob before going back into her room and shutting it close with a loud slam with no words. Macaron simply stared and sighed, not sure of what to do. She knew her dear rival wouldn't take it well, but she didn't imagine that kind of reaction from her ! She could've been a little nicer. 

For the next few hours, Macaron searched for everything she could in the house. She checked everything that might've been useful for the two of them and ... Didn't find much. The phones didn't work at all, no internet and of course no other ways of communication with the outside. Thankfully, everything in the kitchen seemed to be working fine. They had water and enough food to last for weeks, do they were pretty safe on that part. They also had extremely warm clothes just in case they really had to get out because the situation was little too complicated. That was a last case scenario but ... You never know what might happen !.

Macaron was proud of herself, she did a great job with staying calm and seeing what to do with this situation. She decide to make herself some hot cocoa as a reward, and also as a way to get warm and comfortable. They weren't in danger at this moment, so why not relax and enjoy this place a little bit ? She poured some of the milk she just boiled into a cup, added some cocoa powder and suddenly remembered Marshmallow. That girl didn't move from her room for the entire day, and it was already 3 AM ... She would probably appreciate some hot cocoa too. The drummer took another cup and filled it with cocoa and milk before going back to her rival's room, knocking and entering it. She wasn't expecting marshmallow to be in a great state but didn't expect what she saw either. The poor girl was hiding under her sheets in tears trying desperately to calm herself down but visibly unable to do so. Marshmallow rushed to her side and put both of the cups on a nearby table. She gently approches the poor shaking cookie and gently put her hand on her back and rubbed it slowly, hoping it might make her feel better. Marshmallow tried her best to talk between the sobs, but it was clearly hard for her

"Go ... Sniff ... Away ..."

"I'm not going to. You look horrible ... Have you been crying non stop for the past hours ? Gosh ... Care to tell me what's wrong ?"

Marshmallow turned around and hugged the lady before going back to tears 

"I hate snow storms so much ... I hate the idea of being stuck here, I'm so scared ... What's going to happen to us ? Are we going to survive ? Do we have enough food ? I don't want to fight you for food ... I just wanted to spend some good time in the mountains ..."

Macaron tried her best to give back the hug and took her sweetest voice to reply. 

"Now now ... Everything is going to be alright, Marshy. We have enough food, people are going to rescue us soon, we have nothing to worry about. We just need to wait for them."

"But ...but ..."

"I wouldn't tell you that if I wasn't sure about it. Everything will be fine as long as we're both together in this. It's a promise."

It took Marshmallow a little bit of time to calm down but she finally took back her breath. Macaron sat on the bed and her rival simply put her head on her lap while gripping the sheets. 

"I just wanted to have some nice time here ... I don't want to be against you ..."

"You won't be. We're here together this time. No fights, no rivalry. Alright ?"

"... Alright."

"Now, do you want some hot cocoa ?"

"... Sure."

The lady put her arms around Macaron with a pout and blushed a little. Maybe she was just a little less scared now


End file.
